Zagrajmy w Quiz/scenariusz
Jeremiasz występuje w reklamie sandałów. Fretka martwi się, że przez to traci u niego szanse. Fineasz i Ferb pomagają Ognikom zdobyć sprawność telewizyjną organizując teleturniej. Fretka postanawia skorzystać z okazji, żeby zdobyć sławę. Dundersztyc wpada w uzależnienie od zakupów w telesklepie i postanawia zniszczyć wszystkie przekaźniki telewizyjne. Zagrajmy w Quiz (Fretka siedząc w swoim pokoju rozmawia ze Stefą przez telefon.) Fretka: O rajuśku, Stefa! Słyszałaś już? Niby o czym? O Jeremiaszu! Zagrał w reklamie sandałów. Stefa: Tak, wiem to od Christiny, która wie to od Jenny, która wie to od Jessie, której powiedziałaś ty. Fretka: To najprawdziwsza prawda. Czy wiesz co to znaczy?! Stefa: Nie masz u niego szans. Fretka: Nie mam u niego szans! Co mam teraz zrobić?! Stefa: Skąd mam wiedzieć. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia o związkach sławnych osób. Fretka: Ho! Już wiem! Gdy wystąpię w telewizji, Jeremiasz dostrzeże mój aktorski talent i znowu będę mieć u niego szanse! Stefa: A niby jak chcesz to zrobić? Fretka: Chyba masz rację, nie jest łatwo dostać się do telewizji. Stefa: Tak, ale chyba zapomniałaś o pewnym delikatnym szczególe. Fretka: Hehehe, pewnym delikatnym szczególe. (Fretka patrzy przez okno na Fineasza i Ferba.) Fineasz i Ferb... Stefa, jesteś genialna! Stefa: Możesz to powiedzieć mojej mamie? (Fretka biegnie do ogródka.) Fretka: Ej, chłopaki! Chłopaki! Chłopa... (Uderza w szklaną szybę.) (Fineasz i Ferb pomagają Izabeli przy obsługiwaniu kamery.) Fineasz: Wystarczy połączyć solenoid ze zwojem nerwowym i... Fretka: Znalazłam was. Izabela: Cześć Fretka, co dziś robisz? Fretka: Panikuje, a co wy robicie? Fineasz: Pomagamy dziewczyną z Ogników. Izabela: Tak, zdobywamy sprawność telewizyjną. Fineasz: Zrobimy teleturniej. Wezmą w nim udział Baljeet i Buford. (Baljeet i Buford stoją na scenie.) Będziemy go nawet transmitować na obszar Trzech Stanów. Fretka: Świetnie, wiedziałam, że dobrze trafiłam. Uwaga, będę gwiazdą. (Biegnie na scenę.) Fineasz: Nie krępuj się. Fretka: (Do Baljeeta i Buforda.) Dobra, jeden z was wypada. (Buford wypycha Baljeeta.) W porządku, możemy zaczynać! Fineasz: Wiesz co, Pepe powinien też wystąpić. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe dostaje się do bazy przez telewizor.) Pepe! Major Monogram: (Robi masaż Carlowi.) Ach Agencie P, hm? Założyliśmy się o coś i.. przegrałem. Ekhem! Carl: (Mówi ruszając ustami Majora.) Do Dundersztyca przyjeżdżają dziesiątki... Major Monogram: (Przerywa mu.) To także... część zakładu. Carl: (Mówi ruszając ustami Majora.) ...ciężarówek kurierskich i raczej nie wróży to nic dobrego. Dowiedz się, co kombinuje. Hehehe! Major Monogram: (Wraca do masowania, ale przebiera się za klauna.) A to już nie jest częścią zakładu. (Statyści pomagają uczestnikom przygotować się do występu.) Baljeet: (Do Buforda) Nich twoja głowa się o nic nie martwi. Posiadam w tych sprawach spore doświadczenie. Buford: (łapie Baljeeta za koszulkę.) Mam nadzieję! Moja twarz to wielki skarb. Baljeet: Tak, oczywiście. Hahahaha! Fretka: (Rozmawia przez telefon ze Stefą.) Tak Stefa, chłopcy robią teleturniej, a ja będę jego gwiazdą. To załatwi sprawę. Stefa: (Przegląda Internet.) Miejmy nadzieję, że załatwi, bo Jeremiasz z każdą chwilą jest coraz sławniejszy. Wiem, bo Megan napisała o nim na swoim blogu. Fretka: Coś ty? Fineasz: Jak się czują moi ulubieni zawodnicy? Buford: Tylko my tu jesteśmy, głąbie. Fineasz: Chciałem jeszcze tylko wszystkim przypomnieć, że konkurencje fizyczne są niezwykle trudne, a wszystkie nagrody są małowartościowe. Jeśli ktoś uzna, że nie da rady, zawsze może się wycofać. Fretka: Och, ja tam jestem spokojna. Nie wiem co to porażka. Buford: Skoro ona, to i ja! Fineasz: W razie jakichkolwiek potrzeb, wystarczy poprosić.(Odchodzi) Fretka: Mój własny brat sądzi, że nie jestem zdolna do poświęceń. Pokażę mu. To ja tutaj jestem przyszłą gwiazdą. Makijaż! (Zostaje obsypana pudrem.) No to do roboty! Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Spółka Zło jest pełna pudeł z telesklepów.) Dundersztyc: (Pepe wchodzi do mieszkania i wpada w pułapkę.) Ach, Pepe Pan Dziobak. I jak ci się podoba moja anty-wrogowa-mata. Kupiłem ją w telesklepie. Mężczyzna w telewizji: Zamów teraz, a dodatkowo otrzymasz... Dundersztyc: (Wyłącza telewizor i zamawia sprzęt.) Biorę dwa. Widzę, że zauważyłeś już te wszystkie produkty z tele-sklepów. Obawiam się, że wpadłem w pewne uzależnienie. Wszystko zaczęło się od owoco-suszarki. A ja głupi musiałem jeść mokre owoce przez całe życie. (Przychodzi dostawce.) Przepraszam, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Dostawca: Proszę podpisać. (Dundersztyc odbiera paczkę i zamyka drzwi za listonoszem.) Dundersztyc: Ach, mój serwisomat! Widzisz, no o tym właśnie mówiłem! Nawet nie wiem do czego jest ten serwisomat, a mam ich już pięć. Telesklepy odciągają mnie od szatańskich planów. Pytają mnie "Dud, co zrobić, kiedy puszczają reklamy, a my nie chcemy ich oglądać. Moje rozwiązanie jest łatwe, proste, działa natychmiastowo. Moim Przetopo-inatorem będę strzelać w przekaźniki telewizyjne i stopię je do malutkich rozmiarów. Dzięki czemu poznikają wszystkie telesklepy. Ale ile za to wszystko zapłacę? Ani grosza! Ale to nie wszystko... (Cisza) Wiesz, tak w zasadzie to już wszystko i to tyle. (Piosenka Zagrajmy w Quiz (piosenka)) Jeśli się za omnibusa masz, Odpowiedź dobrą podajesz w mig, Gdy na pamięć encyklopedię znasz, Zagrajmy w Quiz! Gdy osobą jesteś nieprzeciętną, I wiedzą nie dorówna ci nikt, Jeśli swą genialną głowę masz nad wiek pojemną, Zagrajmy w Quiz! Zagraj z nami w Quiz! (W ogródku rozpoczyna się Quiz.) Fineasz: (Ludzie wiwatują.) Witajcie w Zagrajmy w Quiz! W którym trzeba odpowiadać bardzo szybko i często. Poznajmy zawodników. Jest uczulona na pasternak i nabiał. Oto moja siostra, Fretka Flynn! Fretka: Ooo, eee? Cześć... (Ludzie wiwatują.) Fineasz: Z zamiłowania łobuz, ale kocha swoją złotą rybkę. Przed wami Buford van Stomm! (Buford pokazuje pokój, a ludzie buczą.) Publiczność chyba ma już swojego ulubieńca. W porządku, przed nami pierwsza runda Zagrajmy w Quiz! To bardzo szybka runda. Nazwana Quizcigiem! Jak zwykle dam sygnał do startu. Pamiętajcie, że im szybsza odpowiedź, tym więcej punktów. Zaczynamy. Prestidigitacja. Buford: O-o-o-o-oł! Pryszcze! Fineasz: Och, niestety, przykro mi. Zła odpowiedź, pięć punktów karnych. Buford: Ech. Fretka: Chwila moment, dlaczego on dost... Fineasz: Wszystkie pytania należy zadawać w formie odpowiedzi. Wracamy z powrotem do gry i... Zachodniopomorski! Buford: Nonszalancki. Fineasz: A trochę krócej? Buford: Eeee, szalancki? (Buford dostaje punkty.) Fineasz: Katapulta! Buford: Katapultować. Fineasz: Dwugłoska! Buford: Linoleum. Fineasz: Namiastka! Buford: Ołówek. Fineasz: Nieźle! Fretka: (Odbiera telefon.) Halo? Stefa: (Oglądając telewizję dzwoni do Fretki.) Co z tobą dziewczyno? Stoisz jak słup soli! Fretka: Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówią. Stefa: Ostro przegrywasz, a przegrani nie zostają gwiazdami. Powiedz coś! Fretka: Ale co!? (Fretka odgaduje zaszyfrowane hasło.) Fineasz: 20 punktów dla Fretki! (Widzowie wiwatują.) Brawo Fretka! Buford: Ech, krótka nić. Fretka: Laminat! Buford: Dolomit! Fretka: Fiolet! Buford: Tralfaz! Fretka: Tralfaz? Buford: Właśnie, tralfaz. Fretka: Niech będzie. (Fretka odgaduje zaszyfrowane hasło.) Fineasz: U, premia! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: O co chodzi, Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Nie podoba ci się mój plan? Spójrz na to z innej strony. Skoro telesklepy są znienawidzone na całym świecie, to niszcząc je, właściwie wyświadczę ludzkości wielką przysługę. He? Rozumiesz? Teraz przyznaj... au! (Pepe uwalnia się z pułapki, dzięki automatycznemu wytrychowi i rzuca się na Dundersztyca.) Ach, tak. Kieszonkowy, automatyczny wytrych. Zdaje się, że zostawiłem go w twoim zasięgu. Ale za to ja właśnie znalazłem to! Oto super-młoto-pięścio-walec! (Uderza urządzeniem Pepe.) Jedyne 99.95. (Pepe znajduje automat do piłek.) A, przenośna wyrzutnia piłek tenisowych. Trafia dokładnie.. Au! (Dostaje piłką w twarz.) ...w wybrane miejsce. Ale oto potężny pneumatyczny miotacz hamburgerowo-mielonkowy 2000! (Strzela w Pepe mielonką.) Przerobię cię na pasztet! (Na Quizie) Buford: Bolszewik! Fretka: Siniak! Fineasz: Prawie! Fretka: Ssskoczek! Buford: Odseparowanie! Fretka: Sssmakowity. Buford: Pyszałek. Nie muczę. Fretka: Nie muczę? Buford: Czemu nie. Fineasz: Czemu nie? Buford: Nie mucze od tyłu. Fineasz: Sędziowie? (Buford odgaduje zaszyfrowane hasło.) Wygrywasz! Konkurencja fizyczna! Fretka: Jaka znów konkurencja fizy..? (Obrywa ciastem i zakłada torbę na głowę.) To przecież nie ma żądnego sensu! (Fretka odgaduje zaszyfrowane hasło.) Fineasz: Sto punktów, Fretka pali się do zwycięstwa. Fretka: Woohooo! Ale ubranie mi się nie pali? Buford: Ani trochę. (U Dundersztyca Pepe chowa się przed Dundersztycem.) Dundersztyc: (Znajduje Pepe.) Hehehe! Jak cię znalazłem? To było łatwe, bo mam satelitarny, globalny dziobako-lokalizator! Wciąż prototyp. (Pepe kopie Dundersztyca.) (Na Quizie) Buford: Mała ofiara losu! Fineasz: I to jest dobra odpowiedź! Fretka, mamy ci odjąć 2000 punktów, czy chcesz kolejną konkurencję fizyczną? Fretka: Poproszę konkurencję fizyczną. Widownia: Ona woli konkurencję fizyczną! (Jeremiasz ogląda telewizję w swoim domu z Coltranem.) Coltrane: Stary, to klawo, że zagrałeś w reklamie. Jeremiasz: Dzięki! Coltrane: Sprawdźmy co jest na innych kanałach. Chwila, chwilunia, czy to Fretka?! (Przełącza na Quiz, w którym Fretka obrywa ciastami z piekarników.) Jeremiasz: Wow, jest gwiazdą telewizji! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie tylko cię pokonam tym bicepso-loperem, ale przy okazji wzmocnię sobie bicepsy i tricepsy. I nie był drogi. Mh?( Biegnie w stronę Pepe.) Aaaa! (''Pepe bierze odkurzacz i wciąga nim twarz Dundersztyca.) Ach! E, tornado odkurzacz posiada niezwykle skuteczną, ale i dość bolesną siłę ssania! Aaaa! (Pepe ciągnie Dundersztyca odkurzaczem na taras, gdzie mężczyzna uderza o swój inator, który wystrzeliwuje promień.) Skurczo-inator? (Pepe uderza Dundersztycem o inator.) Dlaczego go nie wyłączyłem? Zostawiam sobie karteczki i wciąż o nich zapominam! (Pisze kolejną karteczkę.) Skurczo-inator, wyłączyć skurczo-inator. Ach, może zrobię to jutro. '' (Na Quizie) Fineasz: Oto ostatnie pytanie. Zwycięzca bierze wszystko! Jak się...? Fretka: Pluszowe misie! (Cisza) Zostań gwiazdą, Freka, zostań gwiazdą! Zostań gwiazdą. Proszę, zostań gwiazdą! Buford: Hej, ktoś się naprawdę przejmuje. (Fineasz chce powiedzieć rozwiązanie, ale nagle studio zostaje trafione inatorem Dundersztyca i zmniejsza się.) (Pepe Steruje Dundersztycem dzięki odkurzaczowi i puszcza go.) Dundersztyc: Ha, pokonam cię automatyczną pałką do kotletów! (Dundersztyc włącza packę, która się obraca.) Dobra, to nie był dobry pomysł. Wykorzystam przeciw tobie mój Skurczo-inator! (Pepe strzela w Dundersztyca inatorem, pomniejszając go, tylko jego dłoń zostaje nie zmniejszona.) A żeby cię... Ej, nie trafiłeś w moją dłoń! No nie! Nie dość że nie tylko jestem mały, ale do tego jeszcze dziwaczny! A niech cię, Pepe Panie Dzioba... (Zostaje przygnieciony swoją pięścią.) Całkiem ciężka ta moja dłoń. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Patrzcie, nasze studio samo się nagle zminiaturyzowało. (Trzyma w dłoni małe studio.) Ferb: Cóż, można powiedzieć, że to wersja domowa. Fineasz: Tak! Jesteśmy w domu. Zagrajmy! (Pepe pojawia się i terkocze.) O, tu jesteś Pepe! (Chłopcy odchodzą.) Fretka: No więc...? To tyle? Kto wygrał? Powiem o wszystkim mamie! Jeremiasz: (Odwiedza Fretkę.) Cześć Fretka! Fretka: Cześć Jeremiasz! Jeremiasz: Widziałem cię w telewizji i chciałem ci pogratulować. Teraz pewnie szybko zostaniesz wielką gwiazdą. Fretka: A co z twoją reklamą? Jeremiasz: Mówisz o tym? (Pokazuje na telefonie reklamę sandałów.) (Piosenka Dobre sandały) Gdy dobre sandały kupić chcesz, To do naszych sklepów udaj się! Jeremiasz: To była tylko moja stopa. Fretka: Ech, masz zgrabne kostki. Jeremiasz: Dzięki! A ty fajną... gałąź. Fretka: (Zdejmuje z włosów gałąź.) Ehe, szkoda, że nie widziałeś mnie w cieście. Razem: Hahahahaha! Jeremiasz: A w jakim cieście? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2